


A Very Important Conversation

by Spooky321



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Trauma, Gen, How tf do you tag what happened to sunny and basil, Post-good ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky321/pseuds/Spooky321
Summary: “Do… do you think he’ll forgive us?”Basil and Sunny finally get closure after four years. Takes place after the good ending.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 177





	A Very Important Conversation

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Click!_

“I’ve been getting a lot b-better sleep since they told me, uh, how to turn the beeping off.”

“...”

Relaxing into the guest chair, Sunny is staring at the nothing in front of him, with the semblance of a relieved smile on his face. Basil looks at the purse leaning against the chair leg and the phone left on his bedside counter. He looks at the door.

“Do… do you think he’ll forgive us?” said Basil unassuredly.

Sunny’s smile fades to a slight furrowed brow. He turns his head, blinks slowly, and looks Basil in the eyes:

“I don’t care.”

“You what?” Basil readjusts suddenly, tugging an IV, “Ah, what do you mean-”

“I mean, I _care_ . I love Hero. But… I… It doesn’t matter to me whether he forgives me or not.”  
  


* * *

The wave of emotion was easy to spot on Hero’s face, though Sunny couldn’t see it from where he was standing. Basil saw the brunt of Hero’s emotions, with mouth-open disbelief to shaking of the head, ending with clenched fists and mouth. Basil’s staring was interrupted by a particularly loud part of the ongoing conversation:

“Did THEY know?”

“Don’t be dumb, Kel! How would they not know?”

“Were you there, Aubrey? No. Sunny, how did you manage to-” 

Before Sunny could answer any questions in poor taste, Hero turns around and marches past him hitting his shoulder on the way out the door. Sunny only caught a glimpse of his face: the stone-cold colorless face he’d only seen when he was at his most vulnerable.

* * *

Basil was offended, “That’s easy for you to say, what you did was the accident part! **_I_ ** was the one who- who…” Basil’s head is now in his hands, “Who…” 

Basil sighs, “ohmygodIshouldn’thavedonethat, ohmygodIshouldn’thavedonethat, you had a landline, didn’t you?! I could’ve called 911.” Basil takes a breath, then a faster one, then a faster one. Midway through the beginnings of hyperventilating, Sunny puts his hand on Basil’s shoulder.

“...Stop. Stop thinking about what you should have done, what you would have done, or…” Sunny loses his focus, then redirects his attention back to Basil, “Or how you want it to be instead of how it is.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“For the past however many years, I wasn’t just hiding in my house. I was…” Sunny leans back, “I was day-dreaming. The entire time. Pushing down… pretty much everything. Actually, the only thing that got me out of it was when I started pushing down my memory of you. I think a part of me that did remember everything finally started getting the rest of me up to speed.” 

Sunny makes an approachable smile. Basil makes a half-attempt back, “hehe, that sounds like… maybe the worst coping mechanism I’ve ever heard of.” 

“What did you do?” Sunny replies with a small smirk. 

“Flowers. Alot of them. Whenever I thought about what happened.. I lied to myself, and said you didn't do it. I tried not to think about it, really."

"I think you probably did a better job of that though,” says Basil with a similar small smirk. Sunny stares in front of him and nods while smiling, “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“If I was there in your dream, was there anyone else there that I know?” 

“Yeah, all the people we know. You, Kel, Hero, Aubrey… Mari.” 

“That’s… huh. Are they like real-life us?” 

“No, they… They have less personality than us, they’re not really real compared to you all. Kel didn’t really have a personality other than being an airhead. Mari… just had all the love without any of the family. She was my ‘big sister’, but she didn’t do any ‘big sister’ things. Reminding me about my homework, making me wash dishes.”  
  


“Did she like Hero?”

“It didn’t really come up much. I think the relationship was there a little bit, why?”

“Would your Hero have forgiven us?”

“...”

Sunny became concerned and made a face as if he was in thought, “I don’t know.”

Basil smiled, “I guess he didn’t have enough ‘personality’ for you to know.” Sunny was smiling but he didn’t respond, just looked into nothing. 

Basil tried to keep the conversation going, “Stop me if I’m asking too much, but… what were the rest of us like? I’m interested.”

“Oh, it’s okay. You hung out with Mari alot. You weren’t much different, you had an entire garden though. One flower patch for every one of us, each of us had our own plant.”

“You mean like those potted ones I got for every one of us that year? That’s sweet! I’m so glad you remembered them.” 

“Mostly everything around town was in there somewhere. We had- I mean, I had a version of the playground, the church, pretty much everything in Hobbeez was there somehow. When I woke up there, every time the room I woke up in was just a colorful version of the treehouse.”

“...”

“It sounds like you really liked it there, Sunny.”

“I did. I think… I think that’s the worst part. It’s so perfect that I think I never would have left it in a million years. I’m so relieved to finally get out of there and actually recognize that… that I did kill Mari. We did. That’s enough for me. Hero forgiving me would just be extra.” Sunny looked up at Basil.

“That makes sense,” Basil said. There was a quiet in the room. Basil’s eyes flowed around in the silence, they landed on the purse leaning on the chair Sunny was sitting in.

“What was Aubrey like? You didn’t tell me.”

“Oh! Uhh...” Sunny’s face turns red.

“Wait- Did you avoid telling me? Ohhh-” Basil’s face practically glows, “Don’t tell me, she was your girlfriend, wasn’t she?” 

* * *

The silence was deafening. Aubrey spoke first.

“Ohmygod, why are we just SITTING here-” She bolts out of the guest seat and walks toward the door. “HERO!”

“ _HERO!_ ”

She gets to the doorway and turns around. She looks directly at Sunny. Her mouth opens to say something, but she stops. She looks at Basil. If the rest of the people in the room didn’t know any better, they would say she was about to cry.

“...”

“ _HERO, COME BACK!_ ”

Aubrey runs out of the door.

* * *

Sunny is completely silent. And red.

“That’s funny. I don’t blame you. If I was locked in my house for a few years, I would get lonely too! You should talk to the real Aubrey now, though. I mean she cares about you and you care about her! You two should really get togetherrrr...”

Basil looks out to the doorway, realizing how much he wasn’t thinking when he said that, “Uh. Sorry. I really should never have brought that up. I apologize-”

“You’re fine. That’s… that’s a good point. I should have known. I should have known this was.. This was going to be a bit of a mistake." Sunny was visibly clamming up. He pulled his legs up into the chair, his eyes lost focus. 

"Sunny? _Sunny?_ Oh no." Basil tried to put his hand on Sunny's shoulder, tugging his IV instead. He settled for Sunny's leg. 

"Sunny. Hey. _Hey!_ " Basil shook Sunny's leg. Was he going to go mute again? Sunny blinked rapidly, and turned to Basil with a lost expression like he had done something wrong. 

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"Were.. Were you dreaming again?"

Sunny only nods.

"Sunny- Remember what you said earlier? Not thinking about how it should have been, 'how you want it to be instead of how it is'? T-That Aubrey in your dream is fake. Even if your friendship doesn’t end up how it was before, it's better than lying to yourself-"

"No, no. I wasn't dreaming like that."

"I don’t understand."

"There's other places than that daydream with all of us. The first place I went to was… on the night that Mari died. It was just a plain, white, space. Nothing in it except me, a computer, a sketchbook… and Mewo."

"Every dream started that way. Everyday. All 4 things, for 4 years."

Basil was dumbstruck, "E-Even Mewo? Even after she… after she-”

“Yes.”

“That’s… awful. Isolating yourself like that must have been awful.” 

That was a horrible note to end on, and Basil knew it. Looking down at the floor, he tried desperately to think of a way to spin it around. He shot straight up.

“Hey! Do you know what? You don’t need to do that anymore, right? Even if… Even if they can’t forgive us, you stayed dreaming for all those years because you were pushing down what happened, right? Well, it’s out now. There’s no reason to hide anymore! We don’t have to act so.. so guilty and hidden all the time anymore!” 

“...”

“We still killed Mari, Basil.” 

Basil’s glee quickly dampened but for a moment, “I know.”

“But saying it out loud, I’m realizing how pent up I was. How.. _shut off_ I was because of all the guilt. You must know that better than anyone. We don’t need to do this anymore, having something gnawing at us all the time.”

Sunny was nodding along until Basil said this, “What do you mean by.. Something?”

“Huh? Oh. _Oh_.” Basil rubs the back of his head. “I meant just anything that got to us day to day, but I-I get what you mean. Truth is...” 

Everyone changes their mind eventually, and sometimes people change thoughts and opinions they’ve held for months, maybe years. Recognizing and coming to terms with that change is one of the most painful emotional experiences one can have. Basil looked up at Sunny. Sunny saw all that pain encapsulated into one defeated, and anguish-ridden stare into his eyes:

“It wasn’t Something that ruined our photo album, was it? Something wasn’t behind you at the top of the stairs.”

With pain still in his eyes, Basil lowered his head and rubbed his temples. “I believed it, too,” he said with a crooked smile. “It was stupid, but I believed it.”

“Do you wanna know what got me to change, Sunny? When we were at the house, and… and we attacked each other, I could’ve sworn there was something behind you. But, I.. When I-”

“ _When I had stabbed you in the eye_ , and you were on the ground bleeding, and I had shears in my hands, Kel walked in. I looked at him. I looked at him in the eyes, and I looked back at you. And I. Didn’t. See. Anything. No Something, no monster, just a friend that I’ve known all my life.. Just..” 

Basil looked defeated, he shook his head, tears in his eyes, “ _Just bleeding out on the ground!_ Kel was horrified, I… I don’t know what I was thinking. I was on the edge of passing out, I did pass out! I’m just so sorry, Sunny. I don’t know why I was so _stupid-_ ” 

Sunny gets out of his chair, steps to Basil’s bed, and gives him a hug. “I forgive you.” 

Basil sniffs, “Th-thank you, Sunny.” Basil hugged Sunny back.

“...”

Sunny stepped backward, and Basil let go. Sunny gave the biggest smile he could muster. Basil closed his eyes and gave one back; with these smiles, last remnants of Something faded out from behind Sunny and around Basil.

Basil looked to his side and chuckled nervously, “N-now all we need to for Kel, Hero, and Aubrey to do that! Hehe..”

Sunny smiled and sat back down in the chair, “I think Kel would forgive us. He saw you… _over me_ though, right?”

“O-oh! Yeah, yeah he did. To be honest, I looked a little… a little…”

“Crazy?”

“Crazy, yeah. I think he’ll recognize that I wasn’t necessarily myself during that, even if he isn’t the sharpest…” 

* * *

Kel instinctively got out of the guest chair and made a break for the door. He looked out the door, and made a face that said he didn’t like what he was seeing. He started to lift his foot to run out the door, but he stopped himself midway though. He turned to Sunny and Basil. 

He made a forced smile, forced enough that even if he was looking at it he could tell it was fake.

He turned his head out the door, a smile fading to a face and brow of concern. He turned to look at the two again with another smile.

He looked out and back again.

And again.

And again. 

“It’s okay, Kel. You can go,” Sunny said while reassuring him with a smile. Kel went out the door.

Sunny turned around, and sat into the guest chair where Kel had been sitting. Silence.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep…_

* * *

Basil is fidgeting with his IV cord, and Sunny is testing the limits of his new depth perception with his hands.

“What about Aubrey? You’ve had.. Let’s just say _better_ interactions with her than I’ve had lately,” Basil said while managing to loop the IV cord around his finger for the third time.

“I don’t think she’d hold a grudge. I think she’d understand, though. I saw her house with Hero and Kel, she’s only got one parent. And her mom is a total disaster, I wouldn’t hold it against you to think the house was a landfill with the way she takes care of it.”

“Is it that bad?”

Sunny nods, “When I was there, she was on the couch with a drink practically entranced by like, the same 5 terrible infomercials. I think a few of the items were already in piles around the house.”

“Oh no! I feel so bad for Aubrey.”  
  


“She sorta lives in the attic. It’s pretty clean. She has a TV and a pet rabbit.”  
  
Basil looks down, “That’s a bit better. At least her room isn’t filled with junk.” He perks up, “Would love to see her rabbit someday.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty cute,” Sunny said apathetically while leaning forward and lacing his fingers. Then, Sunny looks up at the doorway.

“Did you hear something?”

“I’m not sure.” Sunny tries to focus on noises coming from outside the room…

“...”

Sunny readjusts himself and sits up, “I can’t hear anything.”

“Dang it… Y’know, we never decided on Hero.”

“I don’t know what to think. He’s really caring and forgiving. But.. you were right earlier about forgiving me being the easy part. I can’t know, really.”

“I think we might figure out soon.”

“Maybe, maybe. But hey, we don’t have to hide anymore, remember? Let’s say, even if no one there forgives us, we’re alot better than where we were before.”

“Basil, no matter what happens, we can be sure of one thing.” Sunny grabs Basil’s hand, “Say it with me, and mean it this time, not like the other times.”  
  
  


“Everything is going to be okay.” “Everything is going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic to AO3, and my first fic ever. Tell me if anything was particularly wrong, maybe I can improve it in future work!


End file.
